


There's Always Shower Sex

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma struggles to control her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers.

Regina yanked off her jacket and threw it on the floor. “Damn it Swan, do you have any idea how much this suit cost?” she snapped as she frantically stomped on the jacket, trying to put out the fire engulfing it.

“Well, I’m sorry if my suddenly shooting flames from my hands in an inconvenience to your sex life” said Emma.

Regina sighed. Taking Emma’s hands (they were still very warm, Regina noticed), into her own, she said “Look, we will get your powers under control. I promise.” Then she smiled and added “In the meantime there’s always shower sex.”


End file.
